Seeing In The Dark
by Jayjay37
Summary: It's been 15 years since the Cullens have left and so much has changed. Bella has entered their lives again, but at what price. What has happened during their time apart is on everyone's mind, but with threats now coming from all sides, will they have time to find out? And will there finally be happiness are they all doomed...
1. It Begins

"Edward! Edward! Come back please!"

Bella quickly sat up dripping with sweat. This isn't the first time she had that particular dream, nor would it be her last. As she looked around, she noticed James wasn't in the room as usual. She wondered why that was and as she moved to get up, she realized she was once again shackled to the bedpost. Knowing that only meant one thing; Bella laid back down, cleared her mind, and resigned to her fate.

* * *

><p>Four cars approached a house deep within the woods. It was clear to the seven individual in the cars, the house hadn't been inhabited or maintained in years. Fifteen years to be exact.<p>

* * *

><p>Aro looked to Caius and asked, "How are Rose and Hope?"<p>

Caius lifted a brow towards him and questioned, "Didn't you just see them yesterday?"

Marcus smirked. "You know time has no meaning to Aro. He could sit on his throne for three weeks and not notice."

"That's only because he refuses to let any lighting in here!" Sulpicia remarked disgustedly as she walked into the room along with Athenadora, and Didyme.

"Anyway, to answer your question," Athenadora started, "Rose and Hope are doing well. If they weren't, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." as she raised a brow towards him.

Aro was about to reply when Demetri, Felix, and Jane marched into the room. The three kings sat up straighter and the wives resumed stoic stances and expressions to the right of their husband's chairs.

"Well?" Aro asked expectantly.

Demetri responded, "No sign of her master. She was created to hide, so it has been difficult to tracking her. Her scent appeared in Moscow, Cairo, Sydney and Dublin. I lost her once again when she circled back to Berlin."

Marcus and Didyme frowned at this. Caius then looked towards Jane questioningly. Jane saw this and stepped forward.

"I have heard news."

"Well, what is this news?"

"The Cullens are back."

Athenadora raised a brow. "Are they now? Well, that certainly changes things!"

"Perhaps they could be of service to us?" Sulpicia asked.

"Not as of now. We don't want them to know anything just yet." Aro had a look of deep concentration.

"Demetri! Continue searching for her. Felix you go along with him. Jane you know of your assignment." All three bowed and replied yes master before returning from whence they came.

Didyme looked towards Aro, "Do you believe Demetri and Felix will be able to find her?"

"Certainly not!" Caius exclaimed, "It's been fifteen years, she will stop eventually."

"It doesn't exactly work like that" Marcus interceded.

"No?"

"No. The pull of the mate is strong. But the pull of a Soul mate is unbreakable. Unlike a mate, Soul mates don't have to have physical contact. Once a vampire sees and makes eye contact with their Soul mate, nothing will stop them from claiming their mate as their own."

"And if their Soul mate is dead?" Athenadora quietly asked.

Didyme solemnly replied, "Then they die as well."

* * *

><p>The dirt and dust flew up as if a tornado had just passed through. Branches fell off trees and bushes were overturned. Animals just felt a huge breeze pass through. Any humans that were in the area felt a huge whirlwind. But it was gone just as soon as they felt it. The creature creating this windstorm was on a one track mind. Had it stopped and been spotted, one would say it was a fierce warrior goddess, with beauty that matched no one on the earth. But she didn't stop. She kept going; one thing on her mind. "mate, mate, Mate!"<p> 


	2. Emmett's Lament

As the door to the house opened, light burst into the dark, dusty room. While a hand found the light switch, six individual slowly walked into the place they used to call home. Everything was still in its place, while the furniture was covered by sheets. The smallest one of the group was a woman with caramel colored hair. She moved towards the kitchen and sighed as she thought about the last time she used it. Thanks to their advanced hearing, the others heard her sigh.

Esme looked around the kitchen and said, "Well we're here."

For once Emmett was being serious when he asked, "What do we do now?"

As Carlisle lifted hi arm to glance at his watch, everyone turned to look at him. "Well I have to head over to the hospital. The director quickly accepted me back to my old position. I'm guessing they haven't found a surgeon that matches up to my skills. He even offered me higher pay!" Carlisle then turned and left.

Edward turned his cold black eyes to the rest of them and stated in a dead voice, "I'm going to my room." Not waiting for a reply he raced towards his bedroom.

Esme watched his retreat with sad eyes before turning to Alice. Alice read the question in her eyes and shook her head somberly. She then turned to Jasper. "Come on Jasper. Let's go see about our room." The two left hand in hand.

A blonde goddess started her trek up the stairs as well when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned and looked at her husband, Emmett. Seeing the look in his eyes, she smiled sadly.

Glancing at Esme, she asked both of them, "You want to go now?"

Emmett and Esme looked at each other before nodding their heads yes. "Ok."

Rosalie grabbed her husbands hand as Esme jumped on his back. This way they'll move faster.

Rosalie led the way as the three of them raced through the woods. Although much has changed in the past fifteen years, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme still recognized the familiar path to a familiar house. Coming to their destination, they gasped at what they saw. The house looked the same, yet it had changed so much. The paint was worn and peeling. The grass was waist high and there was trash in some spots. The stench of old dried blood that hadn't been cleaned up lingered in the air.

As they looked around searching for something that hadn't changed, Emmett spotted a clear patch of grass 20 meters from the house. He quickly ran over, with Esme and Rosalie following in pursuit. What they saw brought venom tears that would never fall to their eyes. On this well-maintained section of grass, two headstones lay side by side.

**Charlie Swan Bella Swan**

1966-2008 1990-2008

Beloved Chief Loving Friend

Devoted Father Beloved Daughter

Cherished Sister to All

Emmett fell to his knees as his body wracked with tearless sobs. This big, tough, bear like of a man was now crying shamelessly as the ripped hole in his chest became bigger than before. He could not have been comforted, as Rosalie and Esme were on their knees with their arms wrapped around their bodies as they sobbed.

"Oh Bellie-bear! I'm so sorry. I never should have left!" Emmett cried. "I miss you so much Bellie-bear. It's like a hole has been ripped into my chest. As soon as we left I wanted to come back. I needed my lil' sis. But I didn't. I listened to fuckward instead. Sorry ma." he whispered. But Esme just put a hand on his shoulder and said that it was ok.

Emmett took a deep, unnecessary shuddering breath before continuing. "When we left I couldn't function. I was driven with grief. I just wanted to die. There was nothing that could make me smile again; not video games or even "wrestling with Rosie" as you used to call it." Emmett then smiled before he continued. "But then one day, I was sitting on the top of a tree looking at the sunset when I remembered something. I remembered the day we made our promises to each other."

**17 Years Ago**

_Bella woke to the sound of knocking on her window. Groaning she threw the blankets off of her body and padded to the window. As she looked out and recognized what or rather WHO was at her window, shock, confusion, and annoyance flicked across her face. _

"_Emmett! What are you doing? It's" she turned to look at the clock and her eyes bulged at the time displayed. "Three o'clock in the morning! I understand you vampires no longer need to sleep, but we humans still have to!"_

"_Whoa there Bella. Put your claws away!" Emmett chuckled, trying not to act as if he wasn't intimidated. But it was a known fact to him and two others, Esme and Rosalie, that besides them, Emmett was deathly afraid of Isabella Swan's wrath. No matter how human she was._

_Seeing Bella's glare, Emmett glided past her into her room, found her shoes and jacket, placed them on her, grabbed her and put her on his back, then jumped out of the window before she could blink. When Bella realized she was no longer in her room, she started to curse and scream at Emmett. Luckily for him, they were already miles from her home and deep within the woods._

_After realizing that screaming wasn't getting her anywhere, Bella held on tighter and resigned to waiting to see what was going on. Emmett smiled victoriously and sped up. Two hours later he slowed to a stop and Bella saw that they were on top of a small mountain overlooking its edge. She hopped down and was awed by what she was looking at. They were standing in a clearing that they gave them an amazing view of the valley below. She could see for miles, as the sun was slowly rising. The hills and valleys were vast. The grass, a luscious green with small patches of brown. In the distance she could see some horses roaming the land._

_Without turning around, Bella whispered, "This is beautiful! Where are we Emmett?"_

"_Montana. My dad used to take us here when we were kids."_

"_Us?"_

_Emmett walked up next to Bella as she continued to stare into the valley. "Yeah. My little sisters and I. They were twins. Elizabeth and Annabeth."_

"_I didn't know you had twin sisters."_

"_Well you never asked!" Emmett bit back jokingly. They both chuckled. Bella waited patiently for him to continue._

"_We lived here in Montana. After the first war, dad moved mom and I up here. We originally came from Pennsylvania. Philadelphia to be exact. Dad was a carpenter. He hand-carved furniture form all types of wood. He actually taught me the craft. But none of us, especially mom liked the city life. So in October 1920, Dad packed us up and moved us onto a ranch in Montana. A year later Lizzie and Annie were born."_

"_How old were you?" Bella asked._

"_Eleven. Eleven years later I left the ranch to work in Nashville. Pop didn't want me to go, but I did. Mom was beside herself in tears and Lizzie and Annie were hysterical.. I promised to come back and visit all the time." Emmett's eyes filled with venom tears as Bella grabbed his hand, knowing what was coming next._

"_I met a couple of guys and we all quickly became friends. We decided to go hunting and made a bet on who would bag the biggest game. All four of us split up in the forest and agreed to meet back together at one. But, as you can see that never happened."_

"_The bear." Bella stated rather than asked._

"_Yeah. My mind is actually fuzzy as to how I even ended up in an altercation with a grizzly. The only thing I remember was seeing the bear and a whole lot of pain. I remember thinking how I was going to die before an angel appeared. She was beautiful, I though I was in heaven."_

_Bella smiled, "That was my first thought when I first saw Rosalie as well. Now she's just a warrior goddess." Emmett grinned at that._

"_The first year of my vampire life was very difficult. Between the thirst and the lust," Bella grinned, "I know if I didn't have the help and support of Rosalie, Esme, or Carlisle, I'd probably be a human-eating nomad right now."_

_Bella grimaced. "What about Edward? Didn't he help?"_

"_No," Emmett quickly answered. "I didn't have the pleasure of meeting until five years later. When we did meet, we instantly disliked each other. Although we have matured through the years, there is still discord between us. I'd be surprised if you've noticed."_

"_I have." Emmett looked at Bella surprised._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, and I know why too."_

"_Why? I mean everyone else has noticed, but we can't seem to figure out why." Bella sat down on thee edge of the cliff and sighed. Emmett sat down next to her._

"_It's because of me." Sensing Emmett was about to interrupt, Bella put up her hand to stop him. "Ever since the events with James and Victoria, Edward and I have become strained. It seems as if he's trying to keep a strong grip on me as if I'm going to leave him and it's starting to become a big problem. He also knows I have better relationships with the rest of his family, excluding Rosalie of course."_

"_It's a working progress though"_

"_Sure!" she replied sarcastically. "Well after Esme, the strongest and best relationship I have is with you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yup. Unlike the others, you and I actually click. We fell into our roles easily. You are my big tough teddy bear of a brother, and I'm your little spitfire sister that you would do anything for. It's like we were made for each other. I think it's easy for you because I remind you of Lizzie and Annie right?"_

_Emmett pondered this. "Now that you mention it, you really do. After I was changed, I missed my family so much, but I waited ten years to search for them. Turns out dad went to fight in the second war, but was killed in action. Mom and my sisters moved to Kentucky to live and find jobs. Elizabeth and Annabeth were twenty-one. Lizzie went to college to become a science teacher and Annie took after mom and started her own clothing line. Six years later, Lizzie got married. She had three kids, two girls and a boy. He was named EJ after me. Her husband fought in the war to the end in 1945. They were married two years later. Annie didn't get married until she was thirty. Luckily, neither of their husbands fought in the Korean or Cold War, but Annie's husband died in Vietnam in 1966. She had four boys. Lizzie's husband was an innocent bystander and was shot during a gang war. Since mom had already passed, the two both took their children and moved to California. Lizzie's eighty-eight now but Annie died from a heart attack five years ago. All seven of the kids are grown up and Lizzie has twelve grandkids and fifteen great nieces and nephews."_

"_Wow. That's amazing! At leas they were able to live long happy lives. I'm pretty sure they have never stopped thinking about you."_

"_They haven't. I have eight boys named after me and three girls as well." Emmett boasted proudly._

_Bella laughed and turned to him. At first she was mesmerized by the way in which Emmett sparkled in the sunlight but she quickly continued. Looking into his eyes she said, "I'll always be yours Emmett. No matter what, you'll forever be my big brother. I love you my Emmie-bear."_

_Emmett smiled and pulled his little sister into his lap. "Same for you Bellie-bear. I promise to protect you and never leave you. You're my lil' sis now."_

Emmett smiled as he remembered that day. He then turned to Charlie's grave. "Charlie, we didn't know each other very well, but I always saw Bella as my little sister. I promised to keep her safe and I failed to do that. But now I'm going to make up for it. Instead of moping around, I'm going to find out who did this to you and Bella. I won't stop until I find them and they're dead." Emmett growled, truly looking like a deadly creature he was. He kissed his hand and placed it on Bella's tomb, then went to hold Rosalie.

50 miles away, a scream pierced the woods.


	3. Surprise Surprise

Bella was alone. She knew it, sensed it to be exact. Not knowing the time or how long she was left on the couch, Bella took a guess and figured she had been alone for at least six days. Her food and water was running low and she knew she was supplied enough to last one week. This was certainly the longest time she had been left alone, but she didn't try to escape. Not after what happened the last time. But this time was different. Last time the door was left open. Taking a chance, she ran. She knew she wouldn't get far. Not like the first time, but she tried anyway. Her punishment was brutal. Painful and unrelentless. But this was different. She knew it was different because of what happened six days ago.

**Six days ago...**

_Bella lay on the hard floor panting. She was a bloody mess, and she could feel her blood pool on the floor around her. Her throat was sore from screaming so loud. She swears she could be heard miles away. She knew her wrist was sprained and she probably had a huge cut on her back. What's one more anyway?_

_Feeling movement around her, Bella lifted her head to face whoever was next to her. Her captor bent down next to her so his face was level with hers. He grabbed her by the cheeks and forced her to look at him. She could feel the bruises forming under his ice cold fingers. Trying not to show fear, Bella looked into his red eyes. Her captor grinned at her display of bravery._

"_Oh Bella dear. You can't stare me down and invoke some fear into me. The last time I checked, you were the one screaming on the floor while I jacked off to your pain. I must congratulate James. That was an award-winning performance. I've never blown my load so hard. Fuck, I'm getting hard just thinking about it."_

_He then let go of her face and sat rubbing his crotch. "After hearing the noises coming out of that mouth, I'm curious as to what else it could do." He leered and rubbed harder. _

_Bella cringed and closed her eyes. She knew what he was talking and was powerless to stop it. As she braced herself, her captor grabbed her face again. _

"_Well unfortunately, I don't have time to find out." Bella let out a breath. "Our time together has come to an end now Bell. Now I'm stuck with the decision to kill you or let you go and leave you to the animals." _

_He then let her go and got up. Bella could hear him shuffling around the room and another pair of footsteps. She didn't have to see him to know James was the one picking her up. He smelt distinctly of vodka and cigars._

"_James, leave her in the front room. Then get her some food for a week. Bella dear," Bella glanced in his direction, "Twas' a pleasure knowing you. I'm sure we'll meet agian. Only I'll kill you instead of keeping you. Ciao darling." _

_He then disappeared from her presence._

_James carried Bella over to the front room and sat her on the couch facing the door. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the food next to her. James then caressed her face and kissed her forehead. Bella never understood him. He was an enigma. There were times, like a few hours ago, where he would invoke the most painful torture and times like now where he seemed sweet and cared for her. He didn't talk much and when he did, Bella couldn't help but blush. His voice had a sweet southern accent to it and he usually sang lullabies to her._

_James got up and headed towards the door. Bella followed him with her eyes as much as she could. He turned around before leaving. "I'm sorry Bella. You remind me so much of my daughter. Your family is waiting for you. Your lover as well. Check your pockets and head north." _

_Before Bella could blink he was gone._

That was six days ago. Bella decided to take the chance and got up. She knew where she was going as she stepped out of the cabin. Following James' advice, she headed north through the woods. Surprisingly, Bella didn't trip over the branches. She knew that was due to the fact she spent fifteen years trapped by vampires. Bella walked for four more hours before she could hear the sounds of human life. Usually one would give or change direction three hours ago, but she had an inexplicable trust in James.

Cars drove by and an occasional horn-blasting could be heard, so Bella knew she was near a road. She continued walking when she heard a creek flowing to the left of her. Hearing the creek, Bella smiled and quickened her pace. Stepping onto the road, Bella followed the smell of gasoline and turned right. Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at a familiar gas station. Bella opened the door to the small store and the bell above the door announced her presence. As she approached the counter, a short middle-aged man with gray hair came out from the garage.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before. My name's Billy. Are you new to town or just passing through?" he asked.

Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise. She knew exactly who Billy was and didn't think he'd still be here. Fifteen years ago, Billy was seventeen and had dreams of going to art school. Working at the gas station was a good way to gain money for college. Obviously that didn't work out.

"Actually Billy, I'm still deciding. I will be in town for a few days. At most two weeks."

"Oh well, Forks is a great town, and we don't get many newbies around here. So let me be the first to formally welcome you to Forks." He said with a charming smile.

Bella recognized his flirting and smirked. _'Still hitting on the ladies' _

"Thank you Billy. But I find myself with a problem."

"Well maybe I can help. What is it?"

Bella grinned at his eagerness. "I need to buy a gallon of gas but I left my wallet at the house. Would it be possible to take a gallon and I'll come back with the money." Bella added a pout for effect.

Billy looked at her cautiously for a moment before breaking into a smile. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you a gallon if you accompany me to dinner tomorrow. What do you say?" he asked eagerly.

If Bella had never known him she would have thought he was a prick, but she knew it was all in good fun. "I'm going to have to decline. I'm engaged." she partially lied.

Billy's face quickly turned red from embarrassment. "Oh, I am so sorry. He is obviously a lucky guy."

Bella giggled. "I would think so. So about that gas..."

"Oh yeah. Um...on behalf of the town of Forks, and myself, I'd like to present to you a free gallon of gas."

Bella giggled at his cuteness. "Thank you Billy. I'll see you later!"

Bella grabbed the carton and opened the door. Before she could step out, Billy called towards her.

"Wait! I never got your name!"

Without turning around she said "Isabella. My name is Isabella." and left.

* * *

><p>Bella walked the quiet familiar streets to a destination she used to inhabit. It was late at night so everyone was already in their homes safely asleep. As Bella climbed the steps into her old home, she could smell the fifteen year old dried blood. Although it hadn't been used in fifteen years, the door opened without any resistance or sound. Bella walked into her old home and closed the door. She stood in front of the door and closed her eyes. She inhaled and was quickly assaulted with the stench of blood and dust. But she concentrated and soon began to smell the familiar smell of her home. The stench of stale beer was strong from the living room and she knew Charlie's beer was still in its place on the table in front of the couch. From the kitchen, she could smell gun powder and gun cleaner. She knew his gun cleaning tools were still on the kitchen table. Bella's heart clenched as she thought about her father. Flashes of the last time she saw him ran rampant through her mind.<p>

_Charlie was on the floor bleeding to death from his wounds. His tormentor just laughed. He screamed towards Bella, she too was covered in blood. "Run! Bella Run!" Tears streamed down her face as she ran out of the house._

Bella shook her head and wiped her tears. She then turned ad headed upstairs to her room. Dropping the gallon of gas next to her door, Bella crawled on the dusty floor towards her bed. Feeling around she found a space between the boards and lifted up the floorboard. She then pulled out the metal box hidden in the floor. Placing the box on her bed, she went to the window and pried it open to let in some cool air. While taking off her clothes, Bella approached her bed in her underwear and opened the box. Pulling out the ace bandage, she wrapped her wrist. Although she could barely feel the pain of her wounds anymore due to fifteen years of torture, that didn't mean she couldn't feel any.

After wrapping her wrist, Bella pulled out black stonewash jeans and pulled them on. She then pulled out a black tank and men's shirt. Placing on the tank top, she pulled the button up on over it and buttoned all the buttons but the top two. Bella then put on the black timberland boots found at the bottom of the box. She then walked over to the dresser and opened the middle drawer. Pushing the clothes aside, Bella lifted the secret bottom up and pulled out the small jewelry box hidden inside. She smiled as she recognized the familiar scent of warm vanilla and roses. Bella opened the box and pulled out the necklace and placed it on. The necklace rested right above the space between her breasts. It was a glass rose with a real diamond shaped as the stem. She placed the box back on the dresser, picked up the gasoline and turned towards the door. Just as she was about to close the door to her room, a breeze blew through the open window and caused her to stop. Bella was quickly assaulted by three familiar and soothing scents that brought a smile to her face. She smelled the same warm vanilla and roses along with wildflowers and honey, as well as a musky smell of wood carvings and pine.

Knowing what this meant, Bella quickly turned and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. She opened a door that once belonged to another room in the house, but was created into a small garage fifteen years ago by her and Charlie. Walking to the sole vehicle in the middle of the garage, Bella put the gasoline down and removed the tarp revealing a black motorcycle. She quickly filled the tank with the gasoline and walked over to a small table in the corner of the garage. Opening the toolbox on the table, Bella sifted through the tools until she found the key she was looking for. She then pulled out a black helmet out of the cardboard box that sat on top of the table. Inside the table drawer she also pulled out a black leather jacket which also smelled of roses and vanilla. Bella put on the jacket and lifted the garage door open. After smelling who was in her backyard earlier, Bella had a change of plans as she climbed on top of her motorcycle. Praying that the engine still worked, she placed the key into the ignition and turned it. Bella grinned as the motorcycle started and she revved the engine. Flipping the helmet visor down, and kicking up the bike stand, she raced out of the garage.

"See you later Charlie. It's time for revenge."

* * *

><p>Alice looked up from the magazine she was reading as a vision took over her sight. Hearing her small gasp, everyone in the Cullen house stopped what they were doing and listened. When her vision passed, Alice got up quickly and raced to the front door and opened it.<p>

"Alice..." Jasper started to question as he came up next to her.

Answering his and everyone else's question, Alice stated "Someone's coming. Everyone come here. You too Edward."

As the six other individuals gathered at the door, albeit one moved slowly, the clear unmistakable sound of an engine could be heard two miles away by the vampires when it turned on the path towards the house. Rosalie frowned as she recognized the sound of the motorcycle engine because she hadn't heard that particular one in fifteen years.

Two minutes later, the motorcycle came out of the woods and to a stop in front of the Cullens. Hearing a faint heartbeat, the vampires knew this was a human. The figure stepped of the bike with their back to them. After pulling off her helmet and waving her hair, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie gasped in surprise.

Esme would recognize her unique scent anywhere. There was only was person she knew who smelled of wildflowers and strawberries. Venom tears quickly pooled in her eyes. Rosalie also had tears, as she not only recognized the motorcycle, but she also recognized the necklace that hung from the girl's neck when she bent down. Rosalie was wearing the same necklace. Emmett knew that hair and hair color anywhere, as he would spend hours braiding and styling it just like he used to do with his twin sisters. He began to tremble in shock. As she turned around, the other four Cullens gasped as well while Esme, Rosalie and Emmett whispered in awe,

"Bella."

Bella just smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! So it's been a while. Life totally happened to me. Got accepted into the college I wanted, UE, and I've been here for a month now. How time flies. Prom, graduation, three jobs, busy, busy, busy. I didn't abandon this story, I just didn't have time to continue. <strong>

**But fall breaks coming next week, and I'll definitely have a new chapter depending on you. Yes you! I feel like I'm talking to air. I never understood why authors bugged us readers to review, now I know why. I feel as if no one is out there. Please, I don't care what you have to say right now, just let know what you think. Depending on the amount of reviews I get, will determine whether or not I continue. If it comes down to me not continuing, I'm not putting this up for adoption. I will delete the story. So PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
